1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system and method for inspecting a spot weld, and more particularly to a system and method for using an ultrasound device to inspect a spot weld.
2. Background Art
Presently, spot weld inspection is performed using a hand held test device. Such manual inspection generally provides a high degree of flexibility in the positioning of the test device relative to the spot weld. However, manual inspection requires a substantial amount of time such that on-line inspection (i.e., inspection performed without removing a workpiece from the normal build sequence) may not be feasible. Similarly, the substantial amount of time require to perform a manual inspection may prohibit a 100% inspection rate (i.e., inspection may be limited to a representative sample of workpieces). Last, manual inspection may expose the spot weld and/or workpiece to an increased risk of damage due to increased part handling and human error.